J'te mentirais
by Poison doux amer
Summary: Tout semblait idyllique, comme s'ils vivaient alors dans le meilleur des mondes, leur monde à eux. Mais l'idylle, comme toute chose, finit toujours par passer, par lasser. Et pourtant, aucune dispute, aucun mot plus haut que l'autre, rien ne l'avait laissé penser.


_Les personnages de Haikyuu ne m'appartiennent pas et cette chanson « J'te mentirais » est composée et interprétée par Patrick Bruel._

* * *

« J'te mentirais »

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'Oikawa et Iwaizumi avaient quitté les bancs du lycée pour entrer à l'université de Tôkyô. D'un commun accord, ils avaient loué ensemble un petit appartement et s'étaient installés en couple, eux qui en rêvaient depuis des années déjà. Leurs familles respectives, qui avaient fini par apprendre leur relation, avaient approuvé cette décision. Tout semblait idyllique, comme s'ils vivaient alors dans le meilleur des mondes, leur monde à eux.

Mais l'idylle, comme toute chose, finit toujours par passer, par lasser. Et pourtant, aucune dispute, aucun mot plus haut que l'autre, rien ne l'avait laissé penser.

* * *

Oikawa avait terminé tard ce soir-là. Ce n'était pas rare que certains cours à l'université terminât vers vingt heures et comme il suivait en plus des cours du soir afin d'avoir les meilleurs résultats possibles…Il était déjà vingt-deux heures lorsqu'il quitta l'université pour rentrer chez lui. Se doutant qu'Iwaizumi arriverait environ à la même heure, il décida de passer à la superette du coin afin de prendre un plat rapide à emporter.

C'est alors qu'il le vit. Au début, il eut un doute. Etait-ce bien l'ancien capitaine de Nekoma ? Tetsurou Kuroo. Oui, c'était bien cela. Une coupe de cheveux aérodynamique et un corps d'athlète : cela ne pouvait être que lui.

Et malgré lui, sans trop se l'expliquer, il s'avança vers le jeune homme pour le saluer. Après tout, cela faisait un bon moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, c'était agréable de recroiser une vieille connaissance de lycée.

« Hey Kuroo, comment ça va depuis le temps ? »

L'ancien capitaine se tourna vers Oikawa et lui serra la main, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Etait-ce ce sourire qui lui réchauffa d'abord le cœur? Ou bien la chaleur de sa main dans la sienne ? Il en resta troublé quelques instants mais mit rapidement cela sur le compte de la fatigue.

« Cela faisait une paye, tu deviens quoi ? » demanda le brun.

Alors Oikawa lui raconta qu'il était à l'université et qu'il vivait avec Iwaizumi. Kuroo, de son côté, venait d'être transféré ici, il avait emménagé il y a peu de temps, seul. Kenma était entré dans une école d'informatique à l'étranger et tous deux s'étaient séparés après s'être disputés. Le passeur décela une once de tristesse dans la voix de son vis-à-vis. Manifestement, la rupture avait eu lieu peu de temps auparavant.

Tous deux se séparèrent comme de bons amis après avoir échangé leur numéro respectif afin de prévoir quelque chose ensemble par la suite. Ce soir-là, Oikawa ne parla pas de Kuroo à Iwaizumi.

* * *

Kuroo l'avait appelé un samedi après-midi alors qu'Iwaizumi était parti voir ses parents. Il lui avait proposé de boire un verre et il avait accepté, ravi de passer un peu de temps avec lui. Ils étaient tous deux mordus de volley, l'après-midi ne pouvait être qu'agréable. Oikawa le rejoignit donc pour quatorze heures et tous deux s'assirent tranquillement à la terrasse d'un café, discutant de tout et de rien. On était au mois de Mai, les arbres étaient en fleur et le soleil chauffait agréablement la peau. Le passeur avait même mis ses lunettes de soleil, profitant de ses verres teintés pour observer son ami à loisir. Il se surprit à penser que Kuroo était vraiment un bel homme. Cette remarque, il se l'était déjà faite par le passé mais il l'oubliait à chaque fois immédiatement. Cette fois-ci néanmoins, l'idée subsista un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude.

« Et Iwaizumi, où est-il ? Finit par demander l'ancien attaquant de Nekoma.

\- Oh, il est chez ses parents pour le week-end. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne les avait pas vus. »

En disant ces mots, il avait senti une boule se loger doucement au fond de sa gorge. Pourquoi avait-il la désagréable impression de faire quelque chose de mal alors qu'il était seulement en train de boire un verre avec un ami ? Le fait que Kuroo prononçât le nom de son petit-ami avait eu l'effet d'une gifle qui l'avait mis très mal à l'aise.

« Il a raison, c'est important la famille. Et toi, pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré ? Je ne m'en plains pas, cela me permet de passer du temps avec toi », Ajouta le brun, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Ce sourire lui fit perdre pied l'espace d'une fraction de seconde. Oikawa baissa les yeux ce qui heureusement ne se vit pas avec ses lunettes de soleil et chercha désespérément quelque chose à répondre :

« Je les ai vus la semaine dernière, alors ce n'était pas nécessaire d'y retourner. Et puis avec mes cours du soir, c'est parfois compliqué de s'organiser. En plus, les partiels approchent à grand pas…

\- Et pourtant tu prends le temps de me voir. C'est sympa de ta part…

\- C'est normal voyons… »

En effet. Il prenait malgré tout le temps de le voir alors que ses partiels débutaient dans une semaine et qu'il fallait absolument qu'il les réussît. Le silence s'installa. Aucun des deux ne le rompit, laissant la gêne peu à peu se prolonger. Le serveur arriva finalement afin de récupérer l'addition. Le châtain allait sortir son portefeuille quand l'attaquant posa sa main sur la sienne comme pour lui intimer l'ordre de n'en rien faire, qu'il lui offrait le verre. Ce geste, si naturel, si doux aussi, troubla davantage Oikawa. Kuroo, sans s'en rendre forcément compte, avait agi comme si tous deux étaient en couple depuis des années. Car ce geste était celui-là même qu'Oikawa faisait avec Iwaizumi généralement lorsqu'il voulait l'inviter. Un frisson parcourut son échine. Il parvint seulement à murmurer un simple « merci » avant de se lever pour partir avec lui.

Le brun habitait sur le chemin que prenait le passeur pour rentrer chez lui. Les deux garçons se séparèrent à une intersection et le jeune homme demeura là, sans bouger, à attendre de le voir rentrer chez lui. Le numéro 1. Il habitait au numéro 1. Cela le fit sourire. Il savait maintenant où il logeait.

J'te mentirais

Si j'te disais qu' j'y ai pas pensé

Si j'te disais qu'j'ai pas voulu

Retenir le nom de sa rue

Si j'te disais,

Mon amour, que j'ai rien senti,

Rien entendu de ces non-dits

Qu'à ses silences, j'ai pas souri

J'te mentirais

J'te mentirais

* * *

Le soir même le passeur rentra chez lui et s'allongea dans son lit, un peu dans ses pensées. Il était pourtant l'heure de manger mais la faim ne venait pas. Il devait bien l'avouer, il se sentait troublé. Pourquoi avait-il retenu le numéro et le nom de sa rue ? Pourquoi s'était-il dit plus longtemps que de coutume que Kuroo était attirant? Pourquoi en venait-il à se poser des questions lui qui n'y songeait même pas autrefois ? Et surtout, pourquoi ressentait-il une telle honte en pensant à son petit-ami comme s'il était en train de...le tromper?

Un long frisson parcourut son échine. Lui, tromper Iwaizumi? Cela ne lui était jamais venu à l'idée. Ils étaient si bien ensemble, tout semblait si simple, si évident, si habituellement commun...

Trop habituellement commun peut-être...

Vite, je tombe

Est-ce que tu m' regarderas ?

Est-ce que tu seras en bas

Pour m'emmener là où je n' sais pas

Là où je n' vais pas ?

Alors, vite, je tombe

Comme un pantin sans fil

Trop libre et trop fragile

Je cherche ta main dans les nuages

Pour chasser son image

* * *

Et pourtant, malgré ses doutes, il continua de le voir. Non pas parce qu'il n'aimait plus Iwaizumi. Mais parce qu'il était sur le fil tel un funambule et que ce risque lui procurait des sensations qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvées auparavant. La simplicité de sa relation avec son petit-ami lui avait fait oublier cette peur d'être rejeté, le plaisir d'observer quelqu'un à la dérobée, de le dévorer du regard et l'imaginer l'avoir pour lui tout seul. Il savait pourtant que ce qu'il faisait était mal. Il le savait. Et il se rendait bien compte des conséquences que cela pouvait engendrer... Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Chaque fois qu'il voulait oublier Kuroo, il se retrouvait à composer son numéro de téléphone pour lui proposer une nouvelle sortie.

Un soir, Iwaizumi lui fit remarquer qu'il sortait beaucoup en ce moment.

« Kuroo est revenu en ville, j'en profite pour le voir, répondit-il d'une voix qu'il voulut la plus neutre possible.

\- C'est super, on pourrait passer un moment ensemble alors? »

Oikawa resta interdit, se sentant pris au piège. Que faire?

« Je lui demanderais oui ! »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, le passeur mentit éhontément à son petit-ami. Jusqu'à présent, il mentait mais en sachant pertinemment que l'attaquant connaissait la vérité. Or, là, il venait de mentir en espérant qu'il ne le remarquât pas…

Cependant Iwaizumi n'était pas aveugle. Il avait bien vu sa gêne. Il avait vu qu'il n'osait plus le regarder dans les yeux. Tout cela, il le vit. Mais ne dit rien. Espérant juste se tromper, se cachant derrière cette évidence qui avait toujours existé et qui durerait toujours, comme dans les contes de fée. Ils étaient faits pour être ensemble et il ne s'était jamais imaginé avec qui que ce fût d'autre. Alors pourquoi Oikawa irait-il voir ailleurs? Pourquoi briserait-il ce bonheur simple d'être ensemble?

* * *

Mais voilà, le doute s'était installé dans l'esprit de l'ancien attaquant d'Aoba Jôsai. A tel point que cela l'empêchait de dormir la nuit comme s'il craignait qu'Oikawa ne le quittât pour aller dans les bras de Kuroo. Ne supportant plus cette incertitude et sachant évidemment que jamais le passeur ne lui répondrait franchement, le jeune homme décida de le suivre un jour que son petit-ami devait sortir. Il ne lui avait pas dit avec qui, c'était sans doute Kuroo.

Quinze fois, il aurait pu se dégonfler et se dire qu'il devait avoir une confiance aveugle en Oikawa. Mais cette confiance existait-elle encore actuellement ou n'était-elle que du vent ? Il l'avait suivi de loin, sans se faire remarquer, attendant un moment révélateur qui, il l'espérait, ne viendrait jamais. Kuroo et Oikawa s'étaient retrouvés à la terrasse d'un café. Le brun adressa un immense sourire au passeur lorsque celui-ci s'assit en face de lui. Ils riaient énormément ensemble. Iwaizumi ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'ils avaient l'air d'un couple et cela lui serra atrocement le cœur. Peut-être interprétait-il mal les choses ? Pourquoi avait-il tant tenu à retirer ses œillères ? N'étaient-elles pas bien là où elles étaient finalement ? Après tout, elles étaient si confortables, si rassurantes…si facile aussi.

Au bout d'un moment, Kuroo prit la main d'Oikawa et y déposa un baiser comme l'aurait fait un amant témoignant toute sa tendresse dans un seul geste. Iwaizumi ne vit pas les joues de son petit-ami s'empourprer. Toutefois, il vit bien qu'il n'essaya même pas de le repousser. Leurs mains restèrent ainsi, enlacées, de longues minutes.

Les larmes roulaient sur le visage décomposé de l'ancien attaquant d'Aoba Jôsai, qui, ne supportant plus ce qu'il avait devant les yeux, préféra s'en aller.

J'te mentirais

Si j'te disais au fond des yeux

Que tes larmes ont tort de couler

Que ce type ne fait que passer

J'te mentirais

Et pourtant moi, j' me suis menti

De nous croire tellement à l'abri

De nous voir plus fort que la vie

Mais ces choses-là

On ne les sait pas

* * *

Ce soir-là, une violence dispute éclata.

« Je te demande juste de me dire la vérité. Est-ce que oui ou non, tu me trompes avec Kuroo ? »

Des assiettes avaient déjà été jetées au sol. Oikawa, qui d'ordinaire parlait beaucoup, était muet comme une tombe. Que pouvait-elle lui dire ? Il était incapable d'exprimer lui-même ce qu'il se passait en lui.

« Réponds-moi ! »

L'attaquant venait de l'attraper par le col et de le plaquer contre le mur violemment. Son visage était ravagé par des larmes de colère et dans ses prunelles, une tristesse infinie s'y lisait. Oikawa avait-il réellement tout mis en l'air ? Le passeur baissa alors les yeux, n'osant affronter le regard terrible de son meilleur et petit-ami. Que dire ? Que faire ?

« Je…Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… Je… Je ne sais plus où j'en suis _Iwa-chan_ … » Murmura-t-il dans un souffle alors que deux grosses larmes roulaient à leur tour le long de ses joues.

Cela faisait des semaines qu'il ne savait plus où il en était. Il aimait Iwaizumi et il ne lui était d'ailleurs jamais venu à l'idée qu'il pût en être autrement. Mais en même temps, il appréciait les moments passés avec Kuroo. Avec lui, il avait l'impression de vivre quelque chose de nouveau, de profiter davantage de la vie. Souffraient-ils, eux aussi, comme beaucoup d'autres couples, de la routine qui les mine et les dévore peu à peu ?

Et pourtant, cette évidence demeurait. Iwaizumi était son évidence alors que Kuroo, de manière indirecte, s'était imposé à lui et avait pris petit à petit une place considérable dans son esprit au point qu'il ne parvenait plus à l'en déloger. La situation était inextricable. Oikawa ne voulait pas que son histoire se terminât avec son petit-ami mais de l'autre côté c'était un crève-cœur de quitter Kuroo comme cela. Pourquoi ? Il n'y avait même pas eu l'échange d'un baiser. C'était une attirance mutuelle et inexplicable qui demeurait malgré tout platonique.

Vite, je tombe

Est-ce que tu seras en bas ?

Est-ce que tu m'attendras

Pour m'emmener là où je n' sais pas,

Pour me ramener vers toi ?

Alors, vite, je tombe

Comme un pantin sans fil

Notre histoire qui défile

Je cherche ta main dans les nuages

Pour pas tourner la page

* * *

Suite à cela, ils étaient restés ensemble, Iwaizumi tentant désespérément de retenir Oikawa du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Le passeur, lui, avait effacé le numéro de Kuroo mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui. Depuis, les nuits étaient devenues difficiles. A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il avait l'impression que l'ancien capitaine de Nekoma l'appelait. Une nuit qu'il ne parvenait pas à dormir, le châtain se leva et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé, se recroquevillant sur lui-même, quelques larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux. Que faisait-il ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas capable d'agir de manière sensée ? Pourquoi fallait-il que son esprit pensât systématiquement à Kuroo quand il y avait Iwaizumi qui était quelqu'un de formidable…son évidence ?

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? »

Oikawa se recroquevilla davantage sur le canapé. Iwaizumi était dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon, observant son petit-ami depuis quelques instants déjà.

J'te mentirais

Mais à qui d'autre pourrais-je le dire

Sans cette fois vraiment te trahir ?

Le silence est parfois pire

« Il me manque. » répondit-il seulement sachant pertinemment que cette seule réponse briserait le cœur de son meilleur ami.

Il ne pouvait pas continuer de mentir. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire endurer tout cela. Kuroo lui manquait. C'était un fait. Terrible, certes. Mais il était important de le formuler, qu'Iwaizumi pût voir combien cela l'affectait de ressentir cela vis-à-vis de Kuroo tout en l'aimant, lui, éperdument.

Vite, je tombe

Est-ce que tu seras en bas ?

Est-ce que tu m'ramasseras

Pour m'emmener là où je n' sais pas,

Pour me ramener vers toi ?

Alors, vite, je tombe

Comme un oiseau voleur

Touché là, en plein cœur

Et qui se demande encore pourquoi

Il est passé par là.

« Alors peut-être devrais-tu aller le rejoindre… » Murmura l'attaquant en essuyant du revers de sa main les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

Pourrait-il encore lutter longtemps ? Il avait l'impression de se battre seul contre quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas être sauvé ou qui, en tout cas, ne faisait rien pour l'être. Il ne pouvait pas forcer Oikawa à l'aimer. Alors peut-être valait-il mieux le laisser partir afin que cet océan de douleur disparût enfin et qu'ils pussent reprendre leur vie…mais séparément.

Comme frappé en plein cœur par ces paroles, le passeur se leva d'un bond et se jeta dans les bras de son petit-ami, son corps secoué des sanglots. Il avait du mal à respirer, son souffle s'était fait haletant et il ne parvenait pas à formuler une seule phrase correcte tant ses émotions étaient violentes.

Au bout de longues et interminables minutes que tous deux passèrent assis, serrés l'un contre l'autre dans l'embrasure de la porte, Oikawa finit par se calmer et murmurer doucement :

« Ne me laisse pas. Je t'en prie…Pardonne-moi, tu es la seule personne qui compte… J'ai besoin de toi pour m'en sortir…

\- Je serai là. » Répondit simplement son vis-à-vis en déposant un baiser dans sa chevelure avant de la caresser doucement du bout des doigts sans rien ajouter.

Oikawa cessa de voir Kuroo. L'ancien capitaine de Nekoma, de son côté, avait déménagé, sentant que cette distance était nécessaire afin de ne pas détruire davantage un couple déjà au bord du naufrage.

Mais le naufrage n'eut pas lieu et Kuroo devint, au fil des années, un simple pincement dans le cœur d'Oikawa, une épreuve qu'ils avaient réussie à surmonter à deux.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Ne me tuez pas xD...


End file.
